Malam Tanpa Akhir
by DeerUnicorn
Summary: Mereka berencana untuk berlibur di malam tahun baru. Dengan tujuan mencari suasana yang berbeda dari biasanya. Maka mereka pun berangkat dari Seoul menuju pinggiran Seoul, tempat dimana villa yang akan mereka pakai untuk berlibur. Malam yang diinginkan tenang itu berubah menjadi malam malapetaka. Exo Official Couple. OT12.
1. Chapter 1

MALAM TANPA AKHIR

CAST : Wu Yifan, Huang Zitao, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Zhang Yixing, Luhan, Kim Jongin (For This Chapter)

GENRE : Thriller, Horror, Tragedy, Mistery

RATED : T – M (For Crime Scenes)

AUTHOR : DeerUnicorn

It's Yaoi!

.

.

.

Sebagaimana kelembutan melahirkan kelembutan, kekerasan pun melahirkan kekerasan dan kekejaman melahirkan kekejaman...

.

.

.

 **2 Januari**

Matahari pagi bersinar cukup cerah. Sekelompok mahasiswa pecinta alam tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulag dari lokasi perkemahan. Mereka masing-masing tengah sibuk memberesi tenda-tenda dan mengepak barang-barang bawaan ketika Minseok, salah satu kawan mereka, berteriak ketakutan sekaligus kesakitan.

"Aaaaaauuuwww...!"

Beberapa orang kawannya segera menengok ke arah Minseok, sementara Jongdae, yang berada di dekat Minseok mendekati _namja_ berpipi bulat itu dan berteriak panik, "Ada apa?!"

Minseok menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang tengah bergerak perlahan di atas tanah, di dekat onggokan tenda yang baru diturunkan. Seketika mata Jongdae menangkap seekor ular yang bergerak mendekatinya. Panjang ular itu sekitar setengah meter, berkulit hitam mengkilat dengan bintik-bintik warna kuning dan jingga di sekujur tubuhnya, dan berkepala pipih dan membesar.

'Sepertinya bukan ular kobra', batin Jongdae sambil memperhatikan ular itu dengan hati-hati. Dengan cepat, diambilnya sebuah tongkat penyangga tenda dan segera dihantamkannya tongkat besi di tangannya ke arah ular itu.

Semua orang langsung mengerubuti ular itu dan menyaksikan bagaimana Jongdae menghajarnya tanpa ampun. Hanya dalam waktu singkat, ular itu sudah tak bernyawa, dan Jongdae melemparkannya dengan ujung tongkatnya.

Kini semua perhatian tertuju kepada betis kaki Minseok yang nampak melepuh.

"Ah, sakit sekali" rintih Minseok.

Masalah semacam itu bukanlah masalah yang asing bagi para pecinta alam yang sudah terbiasa mendaki gunung dan menjelajahi hutan. Terseret jalanan yang menurun curam, tersesat di tengah belantara, dehidrasi, terjatuh atau terluka karena sesuatu, tersangkut akar liar, ataupun dipatuk ular, itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa dalam aktivitas mereka. Dan mereka pun segera tahu bagaimana cara menghadapinya.

Yixing yang tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada diri Minseok segera menyobek kain yang telah dipersiapkan dalam tas ranselnya, dan kemudian segera membebatkannya ke kaki Minseok, untuk menahan agar racun ular yang mematuknya tadi tidak segera merambat ke bagian tubuh yang lain.

"Sakit banget, Yixing~" rintih Minseok lagi merasakan kain yang mengikat kuat di kakinya.

"Tahan sebentar saja, kita akan mencari pertolongan" Sahut Yixing.

Wu Yifan, ketua rombongan pecinta alam itu, nampak memperhatikan luka di kaki Minseok, dan kemudian bertanya pada Jongdae, "Ular apa tadi yang mematuknya, Jongdae?"

Jongdae hanya menyengir dan menjawab asal-asalan, "Aku juga tidak tahu, Yifan _ge_ "

"Sialan, kukira kau tahu" ketus Yifan.

"Lagipula aku tidak sempat memperhatikannya. Yang ada di dalam pikiranku hanya sesegera mungkin membunuhnya. Bukannya kau juga melihatnya, _ge_?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak tahu itu ular jenis apa"

"Aku juga tidak tahu!" sahut Jongdae, "baru tadi aku melihat ular yang aneh seperti itu"

Luhan yang mendengar percakapan itu segera menimbrung, "Jangan-jangan itu ular jadi-jadian" katanya.

"Jangan bercanda!" sahut Jongdae sambil bergidik karena dialah yang tadi membunuh ular itu. "Mana ada ular jadi-jadian muncul pagi hari begini?"

"Ya siapa tahu, kan?" balas Luhan.

Jongdae sepertinya akan berkata lagi, namun Yixing yang telah selesai mengurusi kaki Minseok kemudian berkata, "Kita harus cepat cari pertolongan"

Yifan kembali memperhatikan kaki Minseok dan kini betis Minseok nampak mulai membiru. Ikatan kain yang dibebatkan Yixing pasti sangat kuat sampai menghentikan aliran darah di betis Minseok. Yifan pun menyadari bahwa secepat mungkin kita harus mendapatkan pertolongan.

"Ada beberapa villa di dekat sini" Kata Yifan kemudian. "Kita bisa ke sana dan meminta bantuan"

Kawan-kawannya yang berjumlah sekitar sepuluh orang itu pun segera bangkit dari tempatnya masing-masing. Minseok berdiri dipapah oleh Jongin dan Jongdae, sementara yang lain segera melangkah menuju daerah villa yang ditunjuk Yifan.

Mereka berada di dataran tinggi di pinggiran ibukota Seoul, sebuah dataran tinggi yang biasa digunakan untuk acara perkemahan, juga terkadang penjelajahan para pecinta alam. Pada tanggal 31 Desember kemarin, mereka mendirikan perkemahan di daerah itu untuk menyambut datangnya tahun baru. Ada cukup banyak rombongan pecinta alam lain yang juga menikmati tahun baru di sana, namun sebagian besar sudah meninggalkan dataran tinggi itu pada satu hari setelahnya. Rombongan Yifan dan awan-kawannya termasuk rombongan akhir yang meninggalkan kawasan itu.

Seperti yang dikatakan Yifan, di dataran tinggi itu juga terdapat beberapa villa yang dibangun. Ada beberapa villa milik pribadi, dan adapula villa-villa yang dibangun untuk disewakan kepada para pengunjung. Villa-villa pribadi yang dibangun di sana memiliki ciri yang khas; jaraknya dengan villa yang lain cukup berjauhan. Mungkin karena pemilik villa itu memang menginginkan privasi yang benar-benar terjaga.

"Kita benar-benar beruntung" kata Yifan dengan senang hati melihat di kejauhan di depannya nampak sebuah bangunan villa pribadi yang jelas masih berpenghuni. Ada dua buah mobil mewah berbeda warna yang terparkir di depan halaman itu. "Kita bisa ke sana" kata Yifan pada kawan-kawannya.

Mereka pun mempercepat langkah agar segera sampai di villa yang dituju. Selama bertahun-tahun menjadi pecinta alam, mereka tahu dari pengalaman bahwa orang-orang selalu mau menolong meskipun tidak saling mengenal, dan kini mereka pun yakin bahwa orang di villa itu pun pasti akan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong mereka.

Semakin dekat jarak mereka dengan villa itu, semakin cepat pula mereka melangkah. Minseok sudah pingsan dan kini dia tidak lagi dipapah tapi digotong oleh Jongin dan Jongdae. Sementara yang lain memanggul tas-tas besar di punggung mereka.

Yifan mendekati pintu gerbang dan mencari bel yang dapat digunakannya untuk memanggil orang di dalam villa, tapi bel yang dicarinya tidak ditemukannya. Diperhatikannya halaman villa dari pintu gerbang besi di hadapannya, dan villa itu nampak sepi sekali. _Apakah para penghuninya masih tertidur?_

Yifann melihat kalau pintu gerbang itu tak terkunci. Maka didorongnya pintu besi itu dan ia segera melangkah masuk ke halaman setelah pintunya terbuka. Kawan-kawannya mengikutinya di belakang.

Saat melewati mobil-mobil yang terparkir di halaman, Yifan sempat melihat nomor platnya, dan ia tahu mobil itu memang dari Seoul. Ternyata ada orang Seoul yang memiliki Villa di sini, pikirnya.

"Sepi sekali" kata Zitao yang memegang tas besar milik Minseok dan tas besar miliknya yang tersampir di bahunya.

"Mungkin penghuninya masih tidur" Sahut Yifan sambil memperhatikan Villa itu.

Luhan yang ada di belakang mereka yang masih memakai tas besar di punggungnya kemudian berbisik, "kalian boleh percaya atau tidak, tapi aku tahu kalau ini adalah villa yang angker"

Jongdae dan Zitao yang telah membaringkan tubuh Minseok di bagian depan Villa itu segera saja melotot ke arah Luhan.

"Kenapa sih otakmu selalu penuh dengan hal-hal yang seperti itu, _ge_?" sewot Jongdae dengan suara lirih.

"Aku sudah sering mendengar tentang villa ini dari kawan-kawanku yang biasa berkemah di daerah sini" jawab Luhan setengah berbisik, "dan kata mereka..."

"Apa, _ge_?" tantang Jongdae.

"Kata mereka... sering terdengar jeritan-jeritan mengerikan dari villa ini"

Jongdae dan Yixing nampak saling pandang, sementara kawan-kawan mereka yang lain ikut mendengar bisikan itu nampak merinding, terutama Zitao.

Kini Yifan mulai mengetuk pintu Villa yang masih tetap nampak sepi itu, sementara yang lain nampak memperhatikan.

Tok tok tok...

Tok tok tok...

Yifan terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu villa itu dengan ketukan yang sopan, namun penghuni villa itu tetap tak ada yang keluar.

"Lebih keras lagi, Yifan _ge_ " kata Yixing.

Yifan pun mengetuk pintu villa itu dengan suara yang lebih keras, namun tetap tak ada yang keluar dan membukakan pintu villa.

"Apa villa ini kosong?" tanya Jongdae sambil masih memperhatikan villa itu yang nampak begitu sepi. Kaca depan villa itu terbuat dari kaca _rayban_ , sehingga orang yang berada di luar tak bisa menyaksikan keadaan di dalam.

"Pasti ada orangnya", sahut Zitao, "mobilnya masih terparkir di sini"

Jongdae lalu mencoba untuk mengintip ke dalam melalui kaca depan, namun pandangannya terhalang oleh gorden yang menutupi kaca dari dalam.

Yifan kembali mengetuk-ngetuk pintu villa, namun tetap tak ada yang keluar.

"Sudah kubilang villa ini angker" kata Luhan, "penghuni villa ini pasti bukan manusia..."

"Bisakah kau jangan mengatakan hal itu, _ge_?" tanya Yixing lelah. Zitao mengangguk dan berdiri takut di belakang Yixing.

Lalu dengan jengkel Yixing mencoba mengetuk pintu villa itu dengan sangat keras, atau lebih tepatnya menggedor. Tetapi tetap saja tak ada yang menengar, tak ada yang membukakan pintu.

Kini Yifan dan Jongdae saling pandang dengan heran sekaligus bingung. Kalau memang penghuni villa ini masih tidur, tenu mereka akan mendengar gedoran Yixing yang sangat keras itu, selelap apapun tidur mereka. Suara gedoran yang bercampur dengan kejengkelan itu rasanya sudah cukup untuk membangunkan mayat!

Akhirnya Jongdae mendekati pintu itu dan mencoba membuka handel pintunya. Seketika dia melepaskan pintu itu ketika ternyata pintu villa itu sama sekali tak terkunci. Sekali lagi mereka saling berpandangan dengan heran.

Didorong oleh kebutuhan untuk meminta pertolongan bagi kawan mereka, dicampur dengan rasa penasaran, akhirnya Yifan, Jongdae dan Luhan memberanikan diri masuk ke dalam villa itu. Yixing nampak membuntuti mereka dari belakang dengan takut-takut, sementara yang lain memilih untuk tetap berada di luar. _Kalau memang benar villa ini angker seperti yang dikatakan Luhan tadi, biarlah cukup penghuni sebelumnya saja yang dimangsa oleh makhluk yang ada di dalamnya_!

Ruang depan villa itu nampak kosong, namun bekas keberadaan orang begitu nampak di sana. Ada beberapa bungkus rokok dan puntung-puntungnya yang bertebaran, juga beberapa botol minuman alkohol yang telah kosong.

"Sepertinya di sini telah mengadakan suatu pesta alkohol" bisik Jongdae.

"Memangnya ada hantu yang minum minuman alkohol?" tanya Luhan yang berada di belakang mereka.

Jongdae dan Yifan menghela nafas. Lelah dengan hipotesa tidak masuk akal dari Luhan.

Yifan yang pertama kali memperhatikan adanya warna merah yang membekas di lantai ruang depan itu,dan matanya menelusuri warna merah yang nampak memanjang dari tempatnya berada. Kini Yifan melangkah masuk ke ruang dalam, mengikuti bekas warna merah tersebut, dan Jongdae serta Yixing yang mengikuti di belakangnya. Luhan membuntuti.

"Baunya tidak enak" kata Luhan tiba-tiba sambil mengenduskan hidungnya seperti mencoba mengenali bau di hidungnya.

Yixing langsung menoleh ke belakangnya dan berbisik, "apa _gege_ akan bilang ini bau badan hantu?"

"Tapi sepertinya iya" jawab Luhan sungguh-sungguh.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. Heran dengan perkataan aneh dari salah satu _seonbae_ nya di universitas dan klub pecinta alam.

Yifan dan Jongdae juga mulai mencium aroma yang tidak sedap itu, dan mereka mencoba mengenali bau apakah itu. Mereka mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu ke seluruh ruangan, dan ruangan ini pun jelas terlihat pernah dihuni dalam waktu dekat ini. Di atas meja besar di sana terdapat beberapa bekas lilin dan juga gelas-gelas serta teko dan juga bungkus-bungkus wafer dan _cookies_.

Pandangan mata Yifan tertuju pada sesuatu yang nampak aneh, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Di dekat pintu menuju ke dapur atau entah menuju ke mana, nampak sepasang kaki yang menjulur. Dia menepuk bahu Jongdae di sebelahnya dan Jongdae pun segera melihat sepasang kaki itu. Dengan takut-takut mereka kemudian melangkah mendekati pintu itu, dan seketika mereka terbelalak ngeri.

Di balik pintu itu nampak tergeletak seseorang yang telah tewas dengan leher yang menganga mengerikan, seperti dicacah dengan kejam. Sementara tak jauh dari mayat yang tergeletak itu, nampak mayat-mayat lain, yang sepertinya juga dibunuh dengan sangat kejam. Bagian leher mayat-mayat itu terbuka semua dengan luka menganga yang mengerikan, dan bekas darah yang kini mulai mengering terlihat di mana-mana.

Yifan dan Jongdae merasa membeku di tempat, sementara Yixing terperangah dan Luhan segera memalingkan muka.

Belum habis keterkejutan mereka, Yixing menepuk pundak Yifan dan berbisik, "Lihat ke atasmu, _ge_..."

Yifan menoleh ke atas dan seketika jantungnya melorot dari tempatnya. Nampak sesosok mayat lain tergantung-gantung dengan seutas tambang yang mengikat erat di lehernya. Yifan langsung membuang muka, ia tak ingin hidupnya dihantui pemandangan yang mengerikan itu.

Yixing yang paling dulu menyadari keadaan, dan segera saja menarik Yifan dan Jongdae di depannya. "Segera tinggalkan tempat ini" bisiknya dengan panik.

Saat mereka berbalik untuk meninggalkan tempat itu, mereka baru menyadari kalau pintu salah satu kamar di ruangan itu kini telah terbuka.

Yifan dan Jongdae saling berpandangan dan Yixing kembali berbisik ketakutan, "Perasaan tadi masih tertutup..."

Lalu Luhan menjawab dengan ekspresi yang sama menakutkannya. "Tadi... aku yang membukanya..."

"Sialan kau, Luhan _ge_!" rutuk Jongdae.

Yifan yang penasaran dengan isi kamar itu kini mendekati kamar yang telah terbuka dan sekali lagi dia merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Di dalam kamar, di atas tempat tidur, kembali nampak sesosok mayat dalam kondisi yang menyeramkan. Lehernya juga nampak menganga terbuka dengan bekas darah yang muncrat kemana-mana.

Kembali Yixing menarik kawan-kawannya itu untuk segera keluar dari villa itu dan sambil berlarian panik mengikuti mereka, Luhan masih sempat berkata, "Aku kan sudah bilang kalau villa ini angker..."

Jongdae yang sejak tadi gerah dengan perkataan _seonbae_ nya itu tengah memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Luhan bisa diam dan tidak membahas hal _itu_ lagi.

Sesampai di luar villa kembali, napas mereka nampak _ngos-ngos_ an sementara kawan-kawan mereka yang masih menunggu di luar memperhatikan keempat _namja_ itu dengan bingung sekaligus heran dan ketakutan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Jongin dan Zitao bergantian.

"Ada mayat-mayat di dalam" Jawab Yifan dengan bingung.

Semua yang berkumpul di situ mendadak merinding. Mayat?

Luhan kemudian berkata dengan penuh kepastian, "Sepertinya itu... itu bekas acara inagurasi para arwah..."

"Acara apa?" semua kawannya bertanya dengan bingung.

"Kau jangan bercanda, _ge_..." protes Jongin.

"Aku serius. Inagurasi para arwah... Pem... Pembantaian massal"

Jongdae rasanya ingin membantai Luhan, namun mengingat Luhan adalah seniornya, maka niat itu ia urungkan.

Yifan segera mengambil inisiatif. "Kita harus melaporkan hal ini pada polisi"

"Bagaimana dengan Minseok _hyung_?" Tanya Jongin.

Yifan sepertinya sudah memikirkan segalanya. "Hubungi polisi segera, dan nanti kita bisa minta tolong pada mereka untuk membawa Minseok ke rumah sakit terdekat. Atau kita bisa mencoba mendatangi Villa yang lain"

Yifan mencoba menggunakan ponselnya, tapi tak ada sinyal. Di dataran tinggi itu, sinyal ponsel sangat sulit didapat. Kawan-kawannya yang lain juga mengambil ponselnya, namun tak ada satu pun yang mendapatkan sinyal. Semenjak pertama kali sampai di tempat ini, mereka sudah langsung menyadari bahwa komunikasi mereka telah terputus dengan dunia luar.

Yifan kembali berkata, "Aku akan mencoba mencari telpon umum terdekat. Kalian bisa menunggu di sini..."

"Sebaiknya jangan di sini" sela Luhan dengan gugup. "Cari tempat lain saja"

Yang lain pun segera setuju. Mereka segera bersiap meninggalkan halaman villa itu dan Jongin serta Jongdae kembali mengangkat tubuh Minseok yang masih pingsan.

Dengan ditemani Yixing, Yifan kemudian turun dari tempat mereka, untuk mencari telpon umum yang bisa digunakan, sementara kawan-kawannya menunggu di suatu lokasi yang cukup jauh dari villa tadi.

Yifan tahu bawa di bawah sana ada sebuah kedai yang biasa didatangi oleh para pecinta alam yang bersebelahan dengan telpon umum. _Semoga saja kedainya buka_. Dia perlu segelas minuman hangat untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Kejutan-kejutan pagi ini cukup membuat seluruh tubuhnya seperti membeku.

.

.

.

Sambungan telpon itu sampai di sebuah kantor polisi terdekat, dan sang operator segera mengangkat setelah tiga kali berdering.

"Kantor Polisi Sektor Timur, selamat siang" sapanya dengan formal.

"Selamat siang. Saya... saya ingin melaporkan sesuatu"

"Maaf, bisa menyebutkan nama anda terlebih dahulu?" sang operator meminta dengan halus.

"Yifan. Wu Yifan" sahut Yifan dengan suara yang terdengar gugup di sambungan telpon. "Kami... kami menemukan mayat-mayat di sebuah villa"

"Di mana posisi anda sekarang?"

"Saya berada di telpon umum di daerah dataran tinggi di pinggiran Seoul"

"Tolong ceritakan dari awal kronologi kejadiannya..."

"Ehm... semenjak tiga hari yang lalu saya dan kawan-kawan berkemah di sini, dan pagi tadi kami sudah akan pulang. Tetapi salah satu kawan kami terpatuk ular, dan kami pun berencana mencari pertolongan terdekat untuk membantu kawan kami itu. Kami mendatangi sebuah villa karena melhat ada dua mobil yang terparkir. Namun villa itu seperti tidak berpenghuni. Karena sangat butuh pertolongan segera, kami pun nekat masuk ke dalam villa itu, karena pintunya tidak terkunci. Dan di dalam... kami menemukan beberapa mayat yang... yang mengerikan. Sepertintya mereka kroban pembunuhan"

"Berapa mayat yang anda lihat?"

"Lima mayat, tapi mungkin ada mayat-mayat lain yang ada di dalam villa itu. Saya dan kawan-kawan tak berani berlama-lama di sana. Kami langsung keluar"

"Tak ada barang yang disentuh?"

"Sama sekali tidak, sejauh yang saya ingat. Kami tak menyentuh apa-apa"

"Jelaskan lokasi anda, dan lokasi villa itu"

Sang operator mendengarkan dengan seksama sementara suara di seberang sana menjelaskan lokasinya. Setelah selesai, dia menjanjikan, "Kami akan segera datang"

"Kalau bisa, hm... kami juga minta bantuan untuk membawa kawan kami yang sakit"

"Jangan khawatir. Akan ada beberapa ambulans yang akan ke sana"

Selesai meletakkan handel telepon pada tempatnya, sang operator menghadapi beberapa polisi di kantor itu, dan rekaman hubungan telepon barusan pun diputar. Semuanya mendengar suara seorang pemuda menjelaskan tentang beberapa mayat yang ditemukannya dalam sebuah villa yang sudah tak asing lagi bagi mereka. Daerah itu ada dalam distrik wilayah mereka, dan mereka pun tahu betul tentang villa ituk.

"Kedengarannya seperti sebuah pembantaian..." gumam salah seorang polisi. "Villa angker itu rupanya kembali meminta tumbal nyawa..."

.

.

.

To Be Continue / Delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**MALAM TANPA AKHIR**

CAST : Oh Sehun, Luhan, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Junmyeon, Lay, Kim Jongin, Byun Baekhyun

GENRE : Thriller, Horror, Tragedy, Mistery

RATED : T – M (For Crime Scenes)

AUTHOR : DeerUnicorn

It's Yaoi!

.

.

.

 **Sebagaimana kelembutan melahirkan kelembutan, kekerasan pun melahirkan kekerasan dan kekejaman melahirkan kekejaman...**

.

.

.

 **26 Desember,**

Tujuh hari sebelum ditemukan mayat-mayat itu...

Kantin kampus siang itu tak terlalu ramai. Ada cukup banyak mahasiswa yang tidak masuk kuliah, mungkin masih merayakan natal kemarin. Sehun tampak tengah menikmati makan siangnya di kantin sambil berbincang-bincang serius dengan kekasihnya, Luhan.

"Kau sudah bilang ke ayahmu tentang rencana kita?" tanya Luhan.

"Belum" Jawab Sehun. "Ayahku belum pulang sampai tadi malam. Tapi tidak usah khawatir. Ayahku pasti mengijinkan kita untuk menggunakan villa itu"

Luhan menyendokkan sendokan terakhir nasi goreng kimchinya, kemudian menelannya. "Aku benar-benar tidak sabar ingin menghabiskan malam tahun baru yang lain dari biasanya" katanya kemudian.

"Kau akan mendapatkannya di villa itu, Lu" sahut Sehun. "Di sana suasananya sangat hening dan sepi"

"Juga dingin?"

"Ya, bahkan lebih dingin dibanding awal musim dingin seperti sekarang"

Luhan tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku harus bawa selimut dan jaket yang tebal"

Sehun membalas senyum tersebut. "Aku yakin kau tidak akan membutuhkannya"

Saat tangan Sehun nampak menyentuh tangan Luhan, sepasang mata memperhatikan mereka tanpa berkedip.

Sehun dan Luhan tidak menyadarinya..

.

.

.

Beberapa mahasiswa terlihat keluar dari pintu ruang perpustakaan, bertepatan dengan langkah Junmyeon dan Lay yang memasuki pintu utama perpustakaan itu. Setelah mengisi buku tamu, keduanya langsung hilang di antara rak-rak buku tinggi yang berada di sana.

Mereka kini fokus berkutat dengan rak buku-buku sejarah dan biografi tokoh-tokoh dunia. Ada tugas kuliah untuk meresensi kisah sejarah dan biografi tokohnya.

"Lay- _ie_ , siapa yang akan kau resensi?" tanya Junmyeon sambil meneliti judul-judul buku yang berjajar rapi di rak.

"Belum pasti. Mungkin Alexander The Great atau Napoleon. Kau?" Jawab Lay.

Junmyeon mengambil sebuah buku dari rak di hadapannya. "Mahatma Ghandi"

"Kau serius, Myeon?" tanya Lay sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, kenapa tidak?"

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kau tertarik dengan Mahatma Ghandi"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan ajarannya. Aku tertarik untuk meresensinya" jawab Junmyeon sambil tersenyum lebar,

Lay tertawa. Membayangkan Junmyeon yang suka bertengkar itu membaca ajaran ahimsa milik Mahatma Ghandi benar-benar hal yang konyol.

"Oh iya, Myeonie. Acara tahun baru kita tidak ada perubahan?" tanya Lay kemudian.

"Sepertinya iya" jawab Junmyeon sambil meraih satu buku lagi dari rak. "Teman-teman sudah sepakat untuk liburan malam tahun baru di villa Sehun"

"Sebenarnya aku kurang setuju, Myeon. Aku masih mau merayakan malam tahun baru di sini"

"Kau pasti akan menyukainya kalau kau sudah sampai di sana sayang" potong Junmyeon dengan senyum malaikatnya yang selalu mampu meluluhkan hati pacarnya itu.

Lay pun mengangguk. "Kau yang pasti akan menyukainya!"

Junmyeon tertawa pelan. "Kita akan sama-sama menyukainya sayang, percayalah"

"Kau sudah pernah ke sana, Myeon?"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke villa milik sehun"

"Belum" jawab Junmyeon, "Tapi kata Sehun, daerah tempat villanya itu sangat sejuk dan udaranya masih sangat segar. Di dataran tinggi, kamu tahu sendiri bagaimana murninya udara di sana. Itulah mengapa teman-teman yang lain sepakat untuk pergi ke sana. Sudah waktunya kita menghirup udara yang segar kembali"

"Di sana pasti dingin," kata Lay.

"Dingin, juga hening. Pokoknya jauh berbeda dengan di sini yang bising dan penuh polusi"

Lay seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu ketika tiba-tiba dia mendapati sepasang mata yang tengah memperhatikannya dari balik rak di hadapannya. Dia baru saja mengambil sebuah buku tebal dari rak itu dan dia pun baru menyadari bahwa ternyata ada orang lain yang berada di dekat mereka, di balik rak buku di hadapan mereka...

.

.

.

Di depan sebuah kelas di kampus yang sama, Chanyeol dan Jongin juga tengah berbincang sambil merokok. Dosen yang seharusnya mengajar pada jam itu belum juga datang, dan sepertinya tak akan datang.

"Memang enak jadi dosen," kata Chanyeol sambil menghembuskan asap rokoknya. "Kalau bolos tak perlu takut dengan presensi. Tidak seperti mahasiswa yang selalu diancam dengan presensi setiap kali tak masuk kelas!"

Jongin hanya tersenyum menahan tawanya mendengar komentar Chanyeol. "Kalau ingin menghitung ketidakadilan di kampus ini, kita memiliki setumpuk daftar, Yeol."

Chanyeol masih akan berkata lagi ketika Kyungsoo nampak datang dan mendekati mereka. Kyungsoo adalah salah satu teman mereka yang biasa ikut berkumpul bersama.

"Pak Lee belum datang?" tanya Kyungsoo datar.

"Baru saja sedang kami bicarakan," Kata Jongin. "Pak Lee sepertinya tidak datang hari ini"

"Baguslah"

"Loh? Kenapa malah bagus?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Aku belum membuat tugas"

Jongin langsung menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Astaga! Untung kau mengatakannya, Kyung! Aku juga belum membuat tugasnya Pak Lee"

Chanyeol kembali ke topik pembicaraan mereka semula, "Sistem kuliah kita memang brengsek! Dosen-dosen itu dengan mudahnya menyuruh mahasiswa mengerjakan tugas yang banyak, tapi ketika hari H dikumpulkan, dosennya tidak ada"

"Bukankah itu untung?" Sela Jongin.

"Untung untuk mahasiswa seperti kalian yang tidak mengerjakan tugas. Tapi mahasiswa lain sudah merelakan waktunya untuk lembur mengerjakan tugas itu, seperti aku misalnya"

Jongin menyeringai. Chanyeol sepertinya benar-benar antipati dengan kampusnya sendiri. Dan Jongin pun tahu bagaimana mengomporinya agar semakin panas. "Belum lagi dengan registrasi, Yeol..." pancingnya kemudian.

"Nah itu dia!" Chanyeol langsung menangkap pancingan itu. "Mereka menetapkan tanggal yang pasti untuk pembayaran registrasi setiap semester dan tidak mau peduli dengan cara kita membayarnya. Mereka hanya perlu tahu bahwa kita sudah membayarnya dan tidak terlambat walau sedetikpun. Tapi ketika jadwal pembagian nilai ujian keluar, tidak sesuai dengan jadwal"

Jongin tersenyum, sementara Kyungsoo tertawa lalu menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Punya rokok?"

Chanyeol segera merogoh saku celananya dan menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Punya" lalu diberikannya bungkus rokok itu kepada Kyungsoo yang langsung diterimanya dengan senang. Kyungsoo mengambil sebatang, menyulutnya, lalu mengembalikan bungkus rokok pada Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo nampak menikmati rokoknya, sementara Jongin kemudian berkata, "Yeol, kau sudah tahu rencana malam tahun baru kita?"

Chanyeol juga menyulut rokoknya, kemudian menjawab, "Sudah. Kemarin Sehun sudah memberitahuku"

Kyungsoo lalu menyahut, "Jadi kita..."

Jongin menyela ucapan itu dan berkata, "Iya, jadi kita akan menghabiskan malam tahun baru di villa Sehun"

"Aku harus cepat-cepat mencari gebetan baru" Ucap Chanyeol kemudian seperti merenung.

Jongin langsung menyahut, "Kau itu sebenarnya aktivis kampus atau aktivis asmara, huh?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar, "Bayangkan, Jong. Sehun dan Junmyeon pasti akan pergi dengan kekasih mereka. Apa aku harus sendiri sedangkan mereka dengan pasangan masing-masing?"

"Aku juga sendiri, Yeol. Kyungsoo juga"

"Siapa tahu kau juga berduaan dengan Kyungsoo nanti"

"Sialan" rutuk Jongin.

Rencana menikmati malam tahun baru di villa Sehun muncul secara spontan ketika Sehun, Jongin, Chanyeol, Junmyeon dan Kyungsoo tengah minum bir bersama di rumah Sehun beberapa malam yang lalu, saat rumahnya kebetulan sedang sepi. Mereka berbincang semalaman suntuk sambil menikmati minuman yang disediakan oleh Sehun. Hingga kemudian pembicaraan mereka sampai pada rencana untuk menikmati malam tahun baru yang tak lama lagi akan datang.

Biasanya, mereka menikmati malam tahun baru di jalanan, berbaur dengan banyak orang yang juga meikmati malam tahun baru di jalan raya. Junmyeon yang pada awalnya menyatakan kalau dia sudah jenuh dengan acara malam tahun seperti itu, lalu Jonginpun menyatakan pikiran yang sama. Mungkin karena terpengaruh Junmyeon dan Jongin, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo pun ikut mengatakan kalau mereka juga ingin menikmati malam tahun baru yang lain dari biasanya.

Sampai kemudian Sehun mengusulkan untuk memanfaatkan villa milik keluarganya yang berada di pinggiran Jeonju untuk menikmati malam tahun baru mereka. Selama ini teman-temannya memang sudah tahu perihal villa milik keluarga Sehun, namun sampai waktu itu mereka belum pernah melihatnya. Karenanya, saat usulan Sehun itu diucapkan, teman-temannya pun menyetujuinya. Junmyeon bahkan langsung mengatakan kalai ia akan mengajak kekasihnya untuk ikut.

"Menikmati malam tahun baru di villa tanpa kekasih benar-benar sebuah pengalaman yang bodoh" kata Junmyeon waktu itu.

Begitulah, setelah rencana dimatangkan, dan baik Junmyeon maupun Sehun telah menyatakan rencana itu pada kekasih masing-masing yang tak terlalu mempermasalahkan. Bagi Luhan maupun Lay, menikmati malam tahun baru di manapun tak ada bedanya selama itu masih bersama dengan kekasih mereka. Sementara Chanyeol, sang aktivis kampus dan _playboy_ , mulai menebarkan pandangan sekaligus tebar pesona untuk mulai menjerat mangsa berikutnya untuk ikut menikmati malam tahun baru bersamanya.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari kampus hari itu, Sehun mendapati mobil ayahnya sudah ada dalam garasi. Sudah empat hari ini ayahnya pergi ke Ilsan untuk menangani suatu urusan bisnis. _Jadi ayah sudah pulang_ , batinnya.

Maka begitu masuk ke rumah dan mendapati ayahnya tengah duduk santai sambil membaca koran di ruang tengah, Sehun pun segera mendekatinya. Dia harus secepatnya membicarakan rencana untuk menggunakan villa itu untuk acara tahun baru bersama teman-temannya, sebelum ayahnya pergi lagi untuk waktu yang lama.

"Ayah" sapa Sehun. "Kapan pulang?"

Ayahnya segera menurunkan koran di tangannya dan tersenyum pada putranya. "Baru saja. Kau juga baru pulang kuliah?"

"Iya," sahut Sehun sambil duduk di salah satu sofa di hadapan ayahnya. Setelah menimbang sejenak, Sehun pun segera menyatakan keinginannya, "Yah, saya dan teman-teman memiliki rencana untuk menikmati malam tahun baru di villa kita yang di Jeonju itu..."

"Lalu?"

"Ayah mengijinkan?"

"Tentu saja" jawab ayahnya. "Tapi mungkin keadaannya cukup kotor, Hun. Sudah lama sekali villa itu tidak terpakai dan ayah juga sudah lama tidak ke sana. Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu punya rencana ke villa itu?:

"Saya dan teman-teman hanya ingin menikmati malam tahun baru yang berbeda. Di sana kan hening dan tenang"

"Asal kalian mau membersihkan villa itu, mungkin kalian bisa menikmati malam tahun baru yang menyenangkan di sana"

"Tidak usah khawatir, ayah. Saya bisa menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk membersihkannya"

"Kyungsoo yang penerima beasiswa itu?"

"Iya" jawab Sehun. "Dia selalu mau disuruh mengerjakan apa saja asal ada bayarannya. Dia pasti senang kalau dapat tugas ini"

Ayahnya hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Ayah benar-benar mengijinkan, kan?" tanya Sehun lagi memastikan.

"Tentu saja, asal kalian hati-hati dan tidak membuat ulah di sana"

Sehun tersenyum senang.

Villa milih ayahnya yang berada di Jeonju itu mulanya dimiliki oleh seorang pengusaha _handycraft_ di Busan yang membangun villa itu sebagai tempat berlibur keluarganya. Ayah Sehun yang seorang pengusaha ekspor-impor berhubungan bisnis dengan pengusaha dari Busan itu, dan hubungan itu terjalin sudah cukup lama sampai kemudian terjadi masalah yang gawat menyangkut hubungan bisnis mereka.

Si pengusaha dari Busan terlilit hutang dalam jumlah cukup besar akibat spekulasi bisnis yang terlalu berani, dan hutang-hutang yang menumpuk itu juga terjadi pada hubungan bisnisnya dengan ayah Sehun. Si pengusaha dari Busan itu dituntut oleh banyak orang yang berhubungan bisnis dengannya, dan saat kasus itu sampai di pengadilan, perusahaan milik orang itu pun dinyatakan pailit. Aset perusahaan dan semua kekayaannya disita untuk membayar hutang-hutangnya, dan si pengusaha yang kaya raya itu pun dalam waktu singkat jatuh miskin.

Mungkin karena beratnya menanggung beban dan stres yang berat, si pengusaha itu pun lalu mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara bunuh diri di villanya. Dia menembak kepalanya sendiri dengan sebuah revolver yang entah ia dapat darimana, dan mayatnya baru ditemukan saat juru sita dari pengadilan mendatangi villa itu.

Sialnya, villa itulah yang diputuskan untuk dijadikan sebagai pembayaran hutang si pengusaha terhadap ayah Sehun, yang menerimanya dengan sangat segan. Ayah Sehun tidak membutuhkan villa itu, lagipula kisah bunuh diri dalam villa itu telah membuat seleranya langsung hilang. Jika villa itu tidak diterima, maka sekian ratus juta uangnya hanya akan lenyap. Maka villa itu pun diterima dengan berat hati. Hitung-hitung sebagai investasi, pikirnya waktu itu.

Beberapa waktu kemudian setelah semua surat kepemilikan villa itu telah sah berada di tangannya, ayah Sehun telah mencoba menjual villa itu melalui iklan di koran, bahkan juga telah menghubungi pialang properti untuk menjualnya. Tapi sampai hari ini villa itu tak pernah laku terjual. Mungkin berita bunuh diri yang terjadi di villa itu sudah cukup terkenal sehingga orang-orang menjadi enggan untuk memilikinya.

Dan sekarang Sehun, anaknya, tiba-tiba menginginkan menikmati malam tahun baru di sana bersama teman-temannya. Tak apa-apa, pikirnya. Mungkin villa itu memang sudah harus mulai dinikmati keindahannya.

.

.

.


End file.
